Angelic Vengance
by Youngandrecklessangel
Summary: Story for teentitansrpg.  What if Jev had been around when the events of Aftershcok occured? What if Raven had died during aftershock by Terra's hand?


Normality was something Jev was growing to enjoy now that he had ended up on Earth. It had been a comfort and relief to have a set schedule for the week to follow. The only thing that ever threw off said schedule was a Villain attack in the city or perhaps Raven wishing to spend more time with him. In both cases, Jev would happily accept the duty, not minding either in the slightest. But Jev would never put his comfortable schedule ahead of Raven, ever. If she wanted to go out for tea, he'd take her. If she wanted to visit the bookstore, he'd go with her. And if she wanted him to stay with her the night, to cradle her while she slept, Jev would do so happily, always enjoying sharing warmth with her. But today had been different, considering all that had happened recently. A few days ago, when Jev was not in the Tower, the Titans had been attacked by Slade bots while Beast Boy was out on a date with Terra. They had been victorious, but it was a shallow victory for the group. Terra had apparently switched sides, or rather always been on the wrong side, and she'd hurt Beast Boy badly.

Needless to say, the Titans had been busy keeping an eye out for her or Slade whilst still keeping the city in check. Nothing had happened yet, but then again not much tended to happen before a storm blew in. The fallen angel knew they could all sense it, the thing that was coming to interrupt the peace. There was always calm before a storm, and everyone knew the temporary silence couldn't last forever. Raven had often ventured into her room appearing angry as she tried to get away from everyone else and seclude herself to hide her emotions, but Jev never let her. Whenever he picked up that she was angry about the situation, Jev made her a cup of chamomile tea and brought it to her. She didn't vent, but she didn't have to. Their telepathic connection was usually open unless she closed it, and Jev had been able to feel the source of her annoyance. It had been days since he'd slept in his own bed under Beast Boys, he'd been too afraid to leave her alone at night so he'd been spending the night in her room, trying to comfort her as best he could. During the day, the Titans were usually busy trying to deal with stuff in Jump or in the Tower, so they'd rarely had time to clean. Jev had taken it upon himself to clean up the mess after Terra's betrayal, not to mention keep the fridge stocked. Today however, he was not keeping tabs on the tower. Instead he was visiting Raven's bookstore, a valentine's day present he'd given her, bent on cleaning it. Most of his morning was spent dusting, vacuuming and generally tidying up the store. He hadn't told Raven where exactly he was going today since he wanted to surprise her with a clean bookstore.

It was around noon when his communicator went off, and Jev went to find it. It was at the front of the store, inside his hoodie pocket, so Jev wandered up there leisurely, assuming it was Beast Boy or Cyborg calling to ask what he wanted on his pizza. Just as Jev reached the front of the store, he stopped to look out the window and froze. Five Slade bots stood across the street, staring at him with their mechanical eyes. The fallen angel unfroze as the Slade bots darted towards the door. Jev reached over the front counter, leaning over his Titan communicator to put his hands under the small register area. Finding what he wanted, Jev whipped around as the Slade bots burst through the glass, sending sharp fragments flying everywhere. The Slade bots had no time to react as Jev's sword moved at inhuman speeds, cutting two of them in half before they could hit the floor. The others retreated from the sword before he could cut them to pieces. As Jev held the sword between them, he noticed one creeping to the side. As he glanced at it, he heard a creak from a book shelf as one of the Slade bots tipped it over. Jev only had time to drop his sword and catch it, books falling around him from the sudden stop. He grunted loudly, his teeth clenching and eyes closing as he held the weight of the large wooden bookshelf in his hands. Scrolls and various novels fell around him, gravity forcing them to dip off the now angled bookshelf to fall to the floor. Before Jev could push the bookshelf up, a red bolt fired into his side making him yelp as the force of the blaster sent him flying into the west wall of Raven's place. The fallen angel winced as he slid down the length of the wall onto his bottom, his hand moving to his side. The boy blinked as his hand slid from soft fabric to slightly charred skin. Apparently the blaster had indeed meant to kill him, but since he wasn't human his healing abilities and enhanced form had mostly absorbed the blast besides the surface damage.

Jev lifted his gaze to the three remaining Slade bots, gritting his teeth as his burnt skin began to heal. "Bitch…" He muttered bitterly, though the insult was lost on the robots. As Jev began to push off the ground, the robot in the middle of the three shot another ray of thermal energy connected with his chest making him cry out as it burnt through his t-shirt before connecting with his skin. As the beam stopped, leaving Jev a slumping mass with an extremely charred chest, the fallen angel lifted his head. "Is that all you got?" He questioned, his eyes focusing on the blasters barrel. As the Slade bot raised its arm to fire once more, Jev reached out with his telekinesis. The robot didn't realize the barrel of his blaster was covered in a telekinetic shield, so when he fired the result was catastrophic. The energy rebounded into the bot making its arm explode, sending shrapnel rocketing through the room, but Jev barely noticed. His telekinetic abilities were already at work. With a mighty yell, the fallen angel raised his hand and pushed it outward towards the bots, and in response the bookshelves and literature of the store were suddenly hurled forward, crashing into the bots and covering them in a mountain of wood, cardboard, and paper. Jev slowly stood, regaining his balance as his healing abilities began to repair his damaged skin and muscle. With easy movements, Jev walked forward before briefly bending down to pick up his angelic blade. Gripping the sword with both hands, his eyes never leaving the mountain of books and bookshelves that the Slade bots appeared to be buried under, his senses on full alert and body tensed for action should a bot appear. But as he got closer, Jev heard the whirring and cackling of spark plugs from the broken joints of the machines. With a gentle movement, Jev moved his hand in a sweeping motion and the books began to fall off the pile of debris he'd launched. The fallen angel found his eyes resting on three mangled robots, their masks broken and cracked. The boy sighed and lowered his sword, relaxing slightly though not fully.

Just as he got ready to begin picking up the wreckage both the bots and he had caused, Jev remembered his communicator ringing and quickly rushed over to the counter, where his hoodie still lay intact. He quickly leaned the sword on the counter and grabbed his hoodie, fumbling with its pockets until he pulled out the circular communicator that he had been issued. Jev flipped it open to find and alert of an attack on the team, but the initial attack wasn't what shocked him… It was who it was. The boy shoved his communicator into his jeans pocket and quickly pulled on the hoodie over his nearly destroyed shirt. Grabbing his sword, Jev ran out of the store, hopping through the broken front window. His mind wasn't on the store, or the destroyed bots inside. Currently his mind was only on one thing, his girlfriend.

Raven…

Had she been hurt?

Jev couldn't wait to get a message from her over the communicator, forsaking his helmet, Jev pinned the sword to his back using telekinesis, since he'd left the sheath and straps in the store, and hopped on his black motorcycle. In mere seconds the vehicle was started and he was flying down the road, breaking more than one law as he raced towards Titans tower, his mind filled with dread at the thought of Raven being remotely injured. Gently, Jev pulled the communicator from his pocket and flipped it open before bringing it close to his mouth. "This is Jev… I'm coming home."


End file.
